Finding a Friend
by thecostumeninja
Summary: Wonder Woman has a day of and per request of The Flash, decides to take a trip into Central City. Exploring the city, she overhears fishy information, and decides to check on the situation. What willl she find? Hopefully, a new pet!


"An average Wednesday", I thought, slipping on a blue jacket over my white tank-top , as I headed out of my room and made my way to the transporter, ready for my day off. Walking off on my way, I accidentally bumped into a big blob of red in front of me.

"Hey Wonders, where you headed to?"

Wally West, also known as, The Flash, and one of my best friends. A bit surprised, I retorted, "Just down to Earth. It's my day off."  
"Now is it? What part? Please say Central City!" I never considered where I was headed really, I just thought I'd come up with something when I got there.

"Metropolis", I answered, slightly flustered, "I've never been to Central City."

"You should really check it out! A lot nicer than Metropolis, if you ask me. And the suburban area isn't too far off from the downtown area, it's really nice! " Wally went on and on about Central City until I found myself at the transporter, with Wally waving me off. "Have fun in Central City!"

Before I knew it, the transporter beamed it's rays down on me and in an instant-or a flash, if you will, I was down in the heart of the buzzing Central City.

Much more quaint than Metropolis, Central City was much more urban. Cars rushed by, and tall buildings stood like guardians, but none so high as in Metropolis. I looked down to the left of the road I stood on, and decided to follow it's path. The road lead past a few cafés, clothing stores, and corporation buildings. I popped into a few retail stores, one in particular that sold cosmetics for women.

As I pushed open the door to the store, a wash of a feminine aroma surrounded me. A light rosewood and perhaps…citrus? I browsed the aisles, peering over the different hues and shades of lipstick. Dear Aphrodite, help me understand. Are all of these products merely used in hopes of pleasing men? Natural beauty is…

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going, you slug!"

As I was deep in thought I pushed my way right into a woman only a few inches shorter than I, of blonde hair, black eyes, and what felt a deeply arrogant aura. "I'm so sorry, ma'am, I-"

"Shoo!", she swatted me away. Rude and very much disrespectful! As I moved away from her presence, I overheard her on her cell phone, which I failed to notice upon our clash, setting my eyes on an array of small square containers of color, fastening my ears and thoughts on her words.

"Dean, if you can't take care of it, throw it out already! It's garbage, show it who's boss and put it out. I won't have that little beast spreading it's feces or fur anywhere else. When I get home, we're having a word about … it. I have to go. Some flat faced lesbian just pushed herself onto me. I'll be home soon."

I felt the exclamations go off in my head. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but this sounds… worrisome. What did she mean, "it"?... beast? Is my face flat? What's a… les-bean? (Maybe it's French for theif?) It's wrong to follow her, but… oh. She's leaving. A sour feeling in my stomach appeared, and my eyes felll to a wine shade of eyeshadow.. Maybe I should purchase it… No time for that, I need to follow that lady. Something bad could be happening.

As I walked out of the shop, I noticed the woman climb into and slam a yellow cab's door, and the little banana drove off. It may be my day off, but like Bruce says, "Crime doesn't take a break.". For all this could be is some familial problem. I turned down the corner of an alley and floated myself to the top of the cornering building. If one thing Wally had so far, Central City's back alleys were a lot more sterile than Metropolis'. I crouched over the arch of the roof to scan for any bystanders, and jumped rooftop over top, following the yellow cab within my sight. Casual day, casual woman jumping over rooftops. This could be a lot easier if I didn't have to deal with pants, my standard outfit would have been far more practical, but if I stopped to spin on top of a roof, I could lose the car. Hera, if I lost the car, it would only prove there's nothing wrong here. But it couldn't shake the feeling there was.

I chased the car to where stores and shops no longer stood, but housing. As the cab came to a halt, I flew from a nearby rooftop, into a sturdy little tree house, and pulled my head over the balcony to watch the woman step into her house, in an obvious raging fit. I climbed down the house, and tried acting like a normal person. I looked both ways before crossing the road(obviously a precaution I didn't need take, only one to blend in.) and I slowly walked on the sidewalk down roughly about to the edge of the woman's house, and sprinted over to the corner of the home, settling near a closed window, curtains drawn only enough so I could barely peek inside.

Inside looked a nice home. I could tell the furniture was what in Man's world was considered expensive, and the house looked spotless. Correction- it would look perfect. I could hear clattering and clangs coming from a nearby view, the whining of an animal and-

Something thrown. Incomprehensible yelling(well, to me.) Foreign language, hateful words I'd never heard in my life. Looking into the view I had, I had realized whatever had been thrown had hit a wall in the living room. I could barely make out what the object was, the woman had chased after it. Yelling. Whining.

I may be new to Man's world, but I know an animal when I hear it. Animal abuse. My blood hot, anxious to burst in and unravel justice, call the authorities… But today I am Diana Prince, not Wonder Woman, nor Princess of Themyscira. I twirled, and twirled, now fully donning my garments as Wonder Woman, ready to save whatever poor defenseless animal was being hurt. As I worked the nerve to the front of the house, the door slammed open. I threw my back instantly to the edge of the house, feeling the abrasive brick on my back, my neck craning to see what happened. The atrocious blonde walked out, carrying a black bag. A fester in my stomach almost brought my feet to fly to her and spit in her eye- but my upbringing held me in place. I walked around and followed her from a distance, and she turned the corner. The opposing side of the house held two trash cans, one undoubtedly for trash, and the other for, hopefully what these people used, recycling.

"You'd be lucky to be recycled, " she spat, lifting the cover of the bin, "Too bad this isn't your lucky day, mutt.", one step away from doing the unthinkable. In that moment, I rushed to her side, claiming the black bag she held.

"Who's lucky day, exactly?" I snarled.

The true beast turned around to face me. "Wonder Woman! Oh, Wonder Woman! I am so sorry, I was just, oh, taking out the waste. H-how are you? You're looking lovely today, you have such a beautiful complexion. What brings you here?"  
"Justice.", I practically barked. "You don't want me to open this bag, miss, not right here, not anywhere. If I wanted, you could tell me what's in here, but I already know. I'm taking this "trash" with me, and I'll be going now. I won't report anything to the authorities, but you better not do anything like this again. You're the lucky one, this time. " Floods of emotions overwhelmed me, as I held the bag, feeling inside, feeling a dull, warm, small canine body. I flew into the air immediately, and contacted Wally on the comm. Link.

"Wally, it's Wonder Woman. I have a situation and I need your help immediately" I spoke.  
In practically a flash, I received a response.

"I'll be right at your location, Wonders, transporting now"

"Oh, Flash, that's not a goo-" Before I could finish my sentence, Wally West transported right to my location, only, in mid air, and in an instance, dropped to the ground like a paper weight.

"Oh, Hera, help me today."


End file.
